Superman (A Better World)
Superman is a playable character in Injustice: A Better World. He is the main antagonist. Superman was one of the first six characters revealed alongside the game's first announcement. He is a Power User. Superman is voiced by George Newbern. Role in the Story Comic Book A Better World Gameplay Move List *Heat Vision (Superman blasts heat vision at his opponent) *Power Punch (Superman thrusts himself forward and punches his opponent) *Tremor (Superman punches the ground, sending a tremor) *Tornado (Superman spins into a tornado and it reverses attacks) *Super Breath (Superman breathes his ice breath onto his opponent) *Kryptonian Attack (Superman flies behind his opponent, grabs their head, and slams it into the ground) *Debris (Superman rips part of the ground out and chucks it at his opponent) *Drill (Superman drills himself underground and pops out on the other side, harming the opponent) Throw Superman flies towards his opponent at top speed, grabs their neck, flies into the sky, squeezes their neck, and slams them down into the ground. Character Trait Superman's suit covers his entire body and it begins emitting yellow sun energy, making his attacks stronger. Super Move Man of Steel: Superman grabs his opponent's face and slams their head into the ground, making a giant crater. He flies up above them and freezes them in the crater. He flies down and looks at them as his eyes become fiery and he blasts heat vision through the ice and it hits their forehead as he begins to lobotomize them, and eventually the ice explodes. Intro/Outro *Intro: Clark Kent is typing a story at the Daily Planet, but he hears something and runs off. Superman appears in the arena. *Outro: Superman says "If it makes you feel better, I'm indestructible." He then strikes a heroic pose. New Earth *Intro: A portal, seemingly from the Phantom Zone, is opened and Superman steps out with a grim look on his face. Screams from the Phantom Zone are heard, but the portal closes and Superman says "Surrender of perish." *Outro: Superman walks up to his opponent and slams their head into the ground. He is then seen watching them as they are placed in a holding cell. Character Ending "They were foolish to believe Superman could be defeated. After Superman had crushed anyone who dared oppose him, he decided to expand his reach. With New Krypton destroyed, he needed a new back-up planet, so the Justice League began scouring the galaxy. Multiple solar systems were conquered and Superman was soon known as the most feared man in the entire universe. But who's to say he'll stop there..." Trivia *Superman's New Earth counterpart has the highest kill count in the entire game. *Superman was playable in the Injustice demo *Superman was one of the original six playable characters revealed, alongside Batman, Wonder Woman, Shazam, Catwoman, and Bizarro *Superman's default costume is his New 52 costume *George Newbern has previously portrayed Superman in Superman: the Animated Series, Justice League, Justice League Unlimited, The Batman, Superman/Shazam: the Return of Black Adam, Superman vs the Elite, and Static Shock. Individual Wagers During the wager clash, Superman charges at his opponent with a powerful punch. *''"Good workout. For you."'' *''"Do you give up yet?"'' *''"Let this be a lesson for you."'' *''"You should know you can't hurt me."'' *''"People need my help, you're wasting my time."'' New Earth *''"I'll crush you!"'' *''"You're breaking the law!"'' *''"You're testing my patience."'' *''"My world, my rules."'' *''"Give up, you're overmatched."'' Alternate Costumes Superman New Earth.jpg|New Earth More Coming Soon! Side Missions Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Injustice: A Better World Category:Injustice: A Better World Playable Characters Category:Power Users Category:Created by Artemis Thorson Category:Characters Voiced by George Newbern